deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Williams vs Sonya Blade
Nina Williams vs Sonya Blade is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300 Description Tekken vs Mortal Kombat! We have two dangerous, lethal, blond women who are masters of kicking asses! No matter who wins, the perverts out there will have a Field Day. Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Fighting games are full of many strange types of characters. Such as Monsters, Demons, or Spirits. Boomstick: But today we have some beautiful blond babes...who are experienced and lethal enough to rip your head off your shoulders. This description fits Nina Williams, the Silent Assassin... Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the General of the Special Forces. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nina Williams https://youtu.be/YFGsfFW2yoE Wiz: Nina Williams and her sister, Anna Williams lived a normal childhood in Ireland. She had a Caring Father, who also gave her lessons in being an assassin, because he was one too. Boomstick: I got my shooting training from my Mafia Boss Dad, so I can relate. Anyway, this training turned her into a goddamn living weapon. So Nina had a small job as an assassin, and was even sent to take out Heihachi Mishima, but she didn't succeed. I get it. No one can kill a man with such a beautiful mustache. Wiz: Riiight. Anyway, a secret Underground elite force were intrigued by Nina's potential. So they managed to drug and kidnap Nina. At their lair, they brainwashed her to help with their needs, like when they told her that the sponsor of the Rave War must be assassinated. https://youtu.be/ESMyzfKdKU8 Boomstick: Sounds like a legit way to convince someone of something. You know what's even more legit? Nina became a full time Assassin in Ireland. Although murdering people and getting that sweet chedda cheese is great, Nina had one true attention. To beat the ever loving shit out of Anna Williams. Wiz: Yeah...Nina never really had a healthy relationship with her sister when she was a kid. She constantly teased her and stole from her. Her relationship never changed since they grew up. But her strong rivalry with her sister became a problem, because it stopped her from succeeding in murdering targets. Boomstick: Both Nina and Anna were captured by Kazuya Mishima. Y'know, the guy who got thrown off the cliff by his own father? Good, moving on. He used the girls as guinea pigs for a sleep experiment. I could use that sleep. Grandma Boomstick keeps me up all night with her snoring. Wiz: Fifteen Years later, Nina woke up from her cold sleep experiment. She suffered from amnesia, but soon picked up her Assassin career where she left off. She later got a contract to Assassinate a man named Steve Fox. She had no memories of her past, but she never ceased to be a dangerous and intelligent silent assassin. Boomstick: Nina, as we've said, is a trained and professional assassin. She was specifically taught in throw methods. Yeah that's right; arms and legs that sexy can are strong enough to lift heavy bastards off the ground like a half pound weight. AKA, what Wiz struggles to lift. Wiz: First of All, screw you. Second of All, Nina can also use several incapacitation methods to take down her opponents: as shown in moves such as the Blond Bomb, or the Spider-Knee. But as most assassins, they are defeatable if they can be overpowered in any category. Boomstick: But Nina is certainly no slouch in commitment to her assassin ways. In fact, sometimes she dresses up in a disguise to get close to the target! I wonder what she'd dress in if she had to get the rights to Fifty Shades of Grey... Wiz: I'd rather you not use your imagination in that way. Boomstick: Oh fine. Nina Williams:You've got a date with death. Sonya Blade https://youtu.be/maYvXKJU898 Wiz: Born in Texas, a young Sonya Blade loved and idolized Major Herman Blade; her father. She trained in the military all her life to become just like her father. Boomstick: In her twenties, Sonya became a beautiful badass, and began to pursue a cyborg-assassin and her arch nemesis named Kano, who lead a group called The Black Dragons. Wiz: But the result of chasing Kano became more than she bargained for, because she ended up in a Tournament, full of humans, gods, and monsters. Sonya had entered- Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAT! https://youtu.be/CsFmWcfbw_A Wiz: Indeed. Sonya and her partner, Jackson Briggs(AKA Jax) had ended up in the middle of a tournament, lead by the evil ruler of Outworld; Shao Kahn. Kahn had plans on world domination, which put everybody who wasn't on his side in great danger. Boomstick: Sonya teamed up with Earthrealm defenders(including a a movie star who constantly hit on her) and in the end, helped kick Shao Kahn's evil ass! Wiz: Unfortunately, almost all of her allies in the battle were murdered. But Sonya married Johnny Cage, and they even had their own child. Even when married, she still never rested in her duties as the General of the Special Forces. Boomstick: Sonya is in tip-top fighting shape. She learned several hardcore methods both on the Special Forces, and some while with the Earthrealm Defenders. For instance, her legs are strong as fuck. She can throw people with them, defeat people with them, and best of all...kill people with them. And when Sonya runs out of leg moves, why not borrow one from Liu Kang? Yeah that's right, Sonya can get her Bicycle Kick on! Wiz: She also uses equipment to assist her in battle. She has the regular bombs and garrote wire, but the one that definitely sticks out is her bracelet...which shoots out Lazers. Boomstick: I sure hope I can get that on Ebay. Wiz: But Sonya's impulsiveness is one of her biggest weaknesses. She has let emotions get the best of her, and can sometimes act without thinking. Boomstick: But I always see something hot in a girl that looks good...and kills people. Sonya Blade: I don't need an escort! And I'm sure as hell not your "baby"! Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/8h3bErLunh0 Screams and Roars were heard all over the city. Unknown Monsters crushed and destroyed anything they came across, while Soldier's fired their weapons, desperately trying to hold them off. Soldier #1: This sucks! Soldier #2: Yeah! I should've just stuck with my career of selling drugs to kids! Soldier #1 looks away from his gun to shift his attention to Soldier #2. Soldier #1: You sold drugs to ki-'' ''Soldier #3: Dude, shut up! Lieutenant '''Sonya Blade' wants us to stay at work!'' Soldier #1: Where is she anyway? Meanwhile on top of a Building... Sonya(Mk X Version) and Jackson Briggs are watching over the situation below. Jax: What's your plan of attack? Sonya: We call for reinforcements, then we can surround them and... Sonya's attention shifted to a strange figure on a roof across from her. It wasn't a monster...no...it was a human woman. In a skin-tight purple suit. Sonya: You stay here. I'll see what's going on over there. Jax: Wha- Now? But what about-'' But before Jax could finish his sentence, he saw that Sonya had already left the scene. ''Jax: Damn... On the building, Nina Williams is investigating, trying to find her target. Nina: You have to be around here somewhere... Sonya: Hey! https://youtu.be/F5xhMwaNTgk Sonya: You can't be up here! I'll get you down-'' Sonya reaches to grab her arm, but Nina shifts away from Sonya's grasp. ''Nina: I don't need assistance. Sonya glares and gets into a fighting position. Sonya: You're leaving one way or another! Nina also gets into a fighting position. FIGHT! (Music Intensifies) Sonya and Nina charge at each other, neither losing sight of the other. Sonya launches a punch from above, but it is blocked by Nina's left arm. Nina attempts to hit Sonya hard in the stomach, but fails as Sonya sidesteps and side-kicks Nina in the side of her, landing the first hit. Sonya ducks under another hit and lands two stomach punches, and a kick to the chest. Nina twists around to kick Sonya in the side of the head, but Sonya ducks under, quickly grabs Nina's neck, and punching her away, earning a pained yelp from Nina. Sonya: You need to work on your reflexes, kid. Nina: Grrr...Shut Up! Nina twists around and kicks Sonya across the face with her heel. Nina leaps towards her and kicks her again, but in the chest. Nina picked up Sonya, but this time Sonya was ready. She deflected her grip with both hands and headbutted her. Sonya whips out her bracelet and fires a Lazer Pulse at Nina. Nina didn't expect this attack, but she was able to leap out of the way. Nina(Thoughts): Strange...I've never seen that kind of technology before. Sonya runs over to flying kick Nina, who rolls backwards. Nina leaps up and launches a powerful hit onto Sonya. Before the General could recover, Nina delivered a combo of incredibly powerful kicks in mid air(similar to how Sonya dis before she killed Cammy) before performing a Blond Bomb on Sonya. Except instead of Snapping her neck, she simply kicked Sonya again. Sonya, now on the floor, was stunned temporarily. Nina leaped up high above Sonya, preparing to launch a kick that would definitely kill Sonya. Nina launched the kick, but she only felt the impact of the floor crunching beneath her. She looked up and saw Sonya still on the ground. She had dodged the attack in the nick of time. Nina: What?! How did you-'' Sonya shut Nina up by performing an Inverted Bicycle kick, before using her two legs to grab Nina and throw the assassin away. ''Sonya: It's gonna take more than that to put me down! Nina charges to Sonya to kick again, but Sonya grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Sonya cartwheeled, and because of MK mechanics, Nina was launched into the air. Sonya sprung off her hands and kicked Nina with both feet, knocking Nina to the ground. Sonya threw a Smoke Grenade at Nina, blinding the assassin. Nina managed to duck under a swing and launch an unsuccessful punch. Both continue trading blows, but Sonya ducks under and punches Nina in the stomach before grabbing her arm and flipping her. Sonya puts her foot in place, preparing her strength...and breaking her arm. (Music Stop) Nina: AAAAAAAAAIIHHH! Sonya steps off and lets Nina writhe in pain. She was in no shape to defend herself. Sonya: Let's finish this! https://youtu.be/OA4kJDHDGEs Sonya punches Nina in the face, before backhanding her in the same place. Nina swung another punch, but Sonya managed to break that one as well. Nina looked at her arms with pain, but looking back up proved to be a mistake, because she was met with a hard punch, which shattered her nose. Sonya began launching a combo of hard punches into Nina's face and body, each doing more damage than the last. Sonya pulled out her Garrote Wire and put it around Nina's neck. Strangling seemed to be unsuccessful, so Sonya yanked her backwards and kicks Nina in the back of her leg. Nina was now barely standing. Sonya let go of the wire, before wrapping her arm around Nina's mouth and neck, holding her tight so she couldn't escape. Sonya points her fist to Nina's head and charged up a lazer blast. Nina saw the bright light coming from the bracelet and realized what was coming. She desperately tried to punch out of the grip, but it was no use. The beam was a few seconds from being blasted... Nina: Anna... The bracelet finally let go of it's pressure, and it blasted a Lazer. It went so fast that Nina felt no pain. The upper right part of her head, skull, and brain were obliterated. Blood flowed and spurted from her head. Chunks of brain were scattered near the scene. Sonya stood up and held Nina by her neck. She examined it shortly, before tossing her body aside. The body fell off the building and splattered against the ground below. Sonya: Well...that's that. Sonya wipes the blood off her face and leaves the scene. Meanwhile on the Ground... Soldier #1: Hey bro. Soldier #2: What? Soldier #1: I think I just saw a sexy lady fall from that building. Soldier #2: W-Was it Sonya? Soldier #1 looked back at the body. Soldier #1: No...it was someone else. Soldier #3: What are you guys looking at? Soldier #1 and 2 show Soldier #3 the corpse. Soldier #3: WHAT THE F*CK?! KO! Results https://youtu.be/ONr15LZvn_o Sonya is seen helping her fellow soldiers take down the monsters, while Nina's corpse remains in it's spot in the street. Boomstick: That...was a lot less sexy than I thought it would be. Wiz: This was a close fight. Both Sonya and Nina were cunning and well trained in combat. But Sonya took the advantage in many categories. Boomstick: First of all, Sonya is MUCH more well trained than Nina could ever be. For one thing, she was able to earn her place in the Special Forces by rapidly improving ranks. Which shows that she has been able to sharpen and master her skills at an effective pace. Whereas Nina got a short amount of training from her father, who kicked the bucket when she was eight. There is clearly an experience difference here. I mean, it's like comparing Diamonds and Coal. One is clearly better. Wiz: Another advantage Sonya had was her arsenal. As we've said before, Sonya has several gadgets that she can use, which are effective enough to counter Nina and keep her at bay. Nina has no gadgets, so the only way to hurt Sonya is to get in close. That is going to be extremely difficult, because of Sonya's superior experience and her advantage in Durability. Boomstick: Damn right. Sonya has taken hits from some really powerful characters in Mortal Kombat. She lived through hits from Sindel; Which were responsible for killing the shit out of the Earthrealm heroes. Sonya also survived a blast from Shao Kahn, which would've murdered a regular human! Wiz: The final advantage Sonya has was experience with assassins. Sonya was able to take down assassins and elite soldiers multiple times before with ease. Nina has never done anything that impressive, and she was even beaten by her own sister. It was close, but Nina really only had the advantage in speed. Boomstick: Looks like this fight was a blast. Wiz: The Winner is Sonya Blade. Next Time on Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle... A jewel is seen in mid air, in the night time. The jewel unleashes bright lights, before bursting into flames. Those flames start morphing into the shape of a two-winged three headed dragon. The flames clear, and a golden, three headed dragon emerges, It unleashes a strange yet terrifying roar. VS A large area full of gold coins starts clearing. Something was emerges from below. An eye opens up from the rubble, and it is revealed to be the face and head of a Dragon. It rises up, and bares it's fangs. They were shaped into an evil and malicious smirk. KING GHIDORAH VS SMAUG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Mortal Kombat vs Tekken" themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018